1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for receiving run-off from gutters mounted along the edges of a roof. In particular, this invention relates to a device that functions as the corner piece of a house as well as a run-off for gutters.
2. Prior Art
Leaders for gutters are commonly used to receive gutter run-off and direct the run-off away from a house, to avoid soaking the ground surrounding a house and prevent flooding in the basements. A typical leader consists of an aluminum tube that is attached to the end of a gutter and runs vertically along the side of a house, usually at a corner. The bottom of the leader extends outward at the bottom so that the run-off does not seep into the ground immediately adjacent to the house.
The commonly-used leader suffers from many drawbacks. First, the aluminum tubing is prone to dents and rusting, thus decreasing the effectiveness of the leader as well as its appearance. Second, the prior art leader extends outwardly from a house and is obtrusive and unattractive.